Whispers in the Night
by Big Diesel
Summary: Watch as Izuku is a participant of depraved, lecherous acts against his choosing. See in the series of one-shots and short chapters as his "sisters", his mother, his classmates, his teachers, and/or those around him test the limits of the emerald child until one of them claim him. Rather if he wants them or not. Can Izuku survive this or forever be mind broken? {AU}
1. Channel Yellow (Part I) (Momo)

_**A/N: The contents in this story contains content relating to vampires. Reader discretion is advised. The story doesn't reflect the characters as well as the canon. This is part of the alternative universe. Enjoy!**_

It was getting late into the evening as he zipped his windbreaker to the collar as he crossed the street to get to his destination. A line of cars watched as the young gentleman extended his hand to drivers that he was crossing the street. The cold hit his fingertips, acting like a thermometer to alert of the obvious chill. He wished he would have gotten those gloves before he left the house. His mother worried that if he continued to forget those things, he would catch a cold. That never really worried Izuku. He always had a strong constitution when fighting the elements. Sickness was a rarity like his fondness of being outdoors. Two things that can never keep Izuku Midoriya down - being sick and heading outdoors.

At seventeen years old, Izuku kept a steady head when it came to his direction. He claimed to get it from his father. His mother debated that theory. Regardless of whose genes he inherited, he knew that becoming a Pro Hero was the direction he was going for. His plans of being a superhero were going to be in fruition. That was all he wanted to do.

Even if the emerald teen was quirkless.

He never wanted much. He was a simple child. His demands were bare. He listened to his mother. He took care of his responsibilities. He kept decent grades in school; enough to get him qualified to attend UA High School. He was never troublesome. He had his best friends, Shouto, Tenya, Ochako, and reluctantly Katsuki and a small handful of friends. He didn't have a girlfriend, but it didn't matter. What he had was enough to keep him satisfied.

His destination was adjacent to the shopping center. The shopping center was recently developed a few months back. The suburban countryside was fading away from its former glory. No longer could Izuku see the miles and miles of farm and country land. Instead, rows and rows of development was approaching. He once heard that change was good for Japan. Not sure if it came from a commercial or some advertisement on the way to school. Be as it may, certain things weren't meant to be changed.

Especially if recently new developments were threatening to remove certain features of an already established land.

The cemetery was his destination.

He lost his father in an accident less than a year ago. He was working in the United Kingdom at the time. It took that one phone call that nearly took his mother's breath away and made Izuku stood frozen in time. There was an autopsy. The final report was heart failure. Just to be safe, his mother hired a private doctor for verification. His reports were inconclusive, stating that it could only allude to heart failure.

Today was his father's birthday. His mother, Inko, was still in denial of her husband's death. Be a devoted son, Izuku went on his mother's behalf.

The graveyard was so neat. Row upon row of white marble tombstones all rising from the manicured grass. Each one was perfect, polished and exactly the same as all of the others, except the name it bore. They were lined up perfectly with those in front and behind, a city block for the dead. How his father would have hated this place; his father who loved everything eccentric and unique, obscure music and old poets; his father who loved to be impulsive and could never be still a moment; his father who was drawn to wild bracken and ivy over rhododendrons and roses.

Inko didn't spare any expense to give her husband a proper sendoff. Standing out from the conventional white marble stood Hisashi's gravestone. Clothed in black marble was the final destination of Hisashi Midoriya. So now he lied in this exalted place, a fresh white rose every day and gardeners that fuss about with their pictures of Hisashi in their good times. It didn't matter to Izuku.

His hands were holding the flowers and the treats as he passed through. No personal effects were allowed, but he couldn't care.

He touched the stone, giving it the affection of his former loved one. He kissed the stone, displaying that he still loved his father. He sat in the center as he was now the lone male to represent the Midoriya name. A huge responsibility as he was in charge of taking care of his mother. He looked to the sky as it was clear. It was a big contrast in his mind as it was cloudy with the chance of precipitation.

"Hey, Dad" He spoke to the grave as it was a person. At one point, Hisashi was alive. He needed something to signify his existence. "How is heaven? I hope that it is a great place to be. I think it's much better than being here without you, Dad." The stone didn't say a word. He continued. "I think about you all of the time. I hope that you all are proud of me." He kissed the stone one more time.

"Happy Birthday, Dad." He reached for the old flowers and replaced them with new ones. He grabbed the treats, chocolates, Pocky sticks, and melon bread that were his father's personal favorites. "I got some of your favorite treats for you. Mom and I already eaten ours. We have left some for you."

It was still a bitter pill to swallow. He tried his hardest to combat the tears. He had shed enough at his father's funeral and on his pillow. There were even times his shoulders was a spot for his mother.

* * *

Not too far from the graveyard was a small cave. At first, the cavern was too dark to see much even with flashlights. Anyone who entered there would have felt there was a crunch underfoot that sounded like one was walking on tiny bones. Then as one's eyes became more accustomed to the dim conditions one could make out some motion above.

Looking upward, one could catch a glimpse of hundreds of bats with their wings tucked in tight. With much screeching the air above was instantly alive with a flurry of black skin stretched over bone. They swooped, moving more like a liquid than a flock. As they left into the opening of the sunset sky, it was almost entirely blotted out by their frantic bodies. In minutes, their screeching had dissipated into the orange-pink sky.

The bats made their destination to the graveyard. They gathered like flocks of birds and settled into the trees. Their bodies were synchronized as if they were on cue for something. Then, a small growling grew from the trees.

"Hush, my children," the voice said in a whisper. "Hush, my children of the night." The voice kneeled into the sycamore trees, hidden away as if wanting to be purposefully concealed. Her cat-shaped, onyx-colored eyes were on the emerald-haired teen as he sat at the grave site. It wasn't his physical sight that garnered her attention.

It was his smell.

Smell had taken over as Momo Yaoyorozu's primary sense. She no longer cared what people looked like, it was their aroma that counted. From the trees, she could detect the sugar levels of a person's blood and the subtle flavor hues unknown to science and the medical minds. An uncontrolled diabetic was like walking candy, she could tell them how sweet they were as she led them to the closest place she could partake in her meal undisturbed. In her human life, she had been stunningly beautiful, the kind of face that appears in women's health magazines alongside protein shakes or clothing lines. But back when her blood was warm there were no such things and in many ways, her mind was stuck in a time-warp.

Confusing she admitted, but she wasn't chosen this life. Her maker had taken away and chosen her fate for her.

Her manners were charming despite being both archaic and redundant. Yet each time she bowed a little and give a wink, the men and women followed her like catnip.

The bats were screeching, but Momo calmed them once more with her voice. "Hush, little children. I am aware of this boy. You were being faithful, honorable child like I've raised you." She licked her lips, craving for her next meal. Her eyes watched the teen's every movement.

The boy was dashing, very handsome. If she was in her former life, she may have been interested in asking him out on a date.

Now, she was buying her time. She waited for the sun to disappear.

Once the sun was gone, she would make her move.

* * *

Izuku knew it was getting late. He stood and dusted the Earth from his body. He bowed to his father, telling him that he would visit another time. He kissed the gravestone one more time before departing for the evening. As he walked, the moon rose, the graveyard of his loved one and others were transformed. The translucent light breathed life into the worn, faceless statues of praying children and winged angels. It smoothed away fissures and softened broken edges. In the moonlight, the crooked headstones stood proud, keeping to their duty even as time wore away the messages they bore.

He took slow steps, admiring the beauty that the dead offered. The soil felt cooler as the evening progress. He took deep breaths, knowing someday he would enter this graveyard and wouldn't leave it.

Upon exiting, the entire shopping complex went to an entire halt. The area was consumed by darkness, with the exception of streetlights. Even as he turned at the shopping center, the glimmering neon lights were gone. He was all alone. Just a kid surrounded by dark structures.

"Tonight is going to be a cold one. I can feel it in the air," he said to himself.

No longer entertained by this, he ventured for home. As he walked the five-mile trek home, he saw the occasional car pass. The wind chill hit areas that were exposed to Izuku. He wished he did bring those gloves as he felt a snowflake hit his nose. Snow was in the forecast.

He walked a couple of blocks from the graveyard when he began hearing a noise. It was shaking against the branch of the trees. At first, he thought it was an owl or an insect. He doubted because it was still winter. He continued until he heard hissing. He kept walking with a faster stride. But the hissing noise continued. What captivated Izuku on how close the sound was getting. Every time he walked, it was getting closer and closer and closer.

Becoming fearful, he ran. The sound of his shoes hitting the sidewalk and the hissing sounds filled the night. He tried to keep calm, but when he heard the sounds of a faint laughter, it made him shiver. The hissing continued, followed by a voice of a woman.

 _I can find you in the darkness. Can you find me?_

 _I am closer than you think. The night is my strength, can't you see?_

 _I am quite strong, boy. You are what I call weak._

 _You can try to beat me. That is if you can find me._

Izuku got out of the main street and went into a gangway. It was familiar territory as he and his mother walked it as a shortcut. He took a greater risk for the gangway doesn't have much light, but the path would cut a mile and it would also take him to his neighborhood. As he continued running, laughter was in the distance.

 _Where you can not hide, I can seek_

 _I am closer than you think. The night is my strength, don't you see?_

 _You_ humans _are vulnerable when your senses betray you_

 _You can run. Please do. But I am still coming for you._

The latter part of what the person said made him flinch. In fact, it halted him in his tracks.

 _You can run, but trust me, you won't make it. Just surrender to me and submit to your fate, Izuku_!

He remained still. Even if he wanted to move, he couldn't. A strong grip had him at his hips, tighten it. He closed his eyes, shutting it tight. He felt the force of the other hand, tilting his neck. He felt the hot breath hitting his neck. The woman chuckled.

 _It seems like time is up, you have accepted your defeat._

 _You chose your fate and your fate is to submit to me._

"What do you want from me," questioned Izuku. He felt the sharp fingertip caressing his neck. He felt her lips touching his neck. He can feel her smile.

"So, you can rhyme," she questioned. "Aren't you smart, Izuku."

"How do you know my name," he asked pleadingly.

She chuckled. "My children of the night speak for me. They seek when I have to hide. They tell me things, my dear." She pressed her mouth to his ears. She began whispering. "Now, you must not ask any further questions. By submitting, you have made your deal. Now close your eyes, little one, and let me have my meal."

Izuku felt the teeth puncturing his neck. It was without warning. He struggled but she had control. He was panting. Tears were escaping his eyes. He felt her hand running through his hair. After a few moments, it was over. She finished the job by licking his wounds. She released him, dropping it to the ground.

"Your blood," she paused. "Your blood is...your blood is...I don't know what to call it." She sounded astonished like she discovered something new. This was beyond the taste when she smelled her prey. This taste was astounding, captivating. She had never tasted blood this fresh, this rich. Momo looked to Izuku. _Who are you?_

Izuku had his hand wrapped around his wound. He was quietly whispering for his mother. Staggering, he tried to escape, but she put her foot to his back.

"Going somewhere, my delicious gourmet meal? Can't waste any drops now, can we?"

She landed on top of him, pinning him to the ground. "I am not finished. I must have more." Izuku put another puncture entering his neck. He screamed into the night until he felt a hand covering him. He continued muffling until the stress of the bite caused him to pass out. As he fading out of consciousness, he tried to picture his capture. The only thing he saw was her eyes. After that, he went into darkness.

 _That was delicious, Izuku. Thanks for the meal. I haven't tasted blood this good in ages. See you around. By the way, your father was right about you. You are a sweet boy._

 _ **To be continued….**_


	2. Channel Yellow (Part II) (Momo)

He put his key into the hole and gently opened the door. He closed it gently once more without disturbing his mother. He left his shoes at the entrance, beside his mother's, and put on his slippers. Before leaving the area, he examined the shoes that were once his father's. The overworn black Stacy Adams have been one of two shoes that his father owned. Those shoes could better its history by the creases and heavy indentures. Izuku honestly thought that those were the only shoes he had seen his father wore. He knew there was one reason for it, but he decided to further not elaborate on the subject.

Darkness enveloped the quaint, small home with the exception of a flashing light emitting different spectrums of colors. It was coming from the living room. He walked by and saw his mother lying on the couch. She looked like a small child that was waiting for her parents to return. However, it was the couch that his mother now called her bedroom. Sleeping there became the norm for Izuku. Her mother's bedroom became more of a storage area over the last couple of months. The acknowledgment of her husband's absence was too much to bear for the newly widow.

He walked inside and sat next to her mother.

His mother looked peaceful while lying on her back. Izuku noticed that his mother was still in her clothes. He knew that she was waiting for his return.

It was quite unusual for Izuku to be out, especially at this time of night.

He hoped that he did not worry his mother.

There was so much that a woman can take, he thought.

It wasn't every day that Izuku had a vicious encounter with a vampire.

Izuku never doubted the certainty of vampires. Prominent and romanticized on television, movies, manga, and the anime he watched. As much peculiarness of the unknown on this Earth, he can now acknowledge that they were not alone. Back at school, ongoing rumors of vampire encounters ran rampant like an unregulated dam or solicitors phoning customers of unpaid bills. Poor, terrible analogies, the cinnamon thought as he yawned into the night. Maybe it was the two puncture wounds that were making him feel that way.

A few days ago at school was the first he had heard of a vampire encounter. According to his classmate, Minoru Mineta, he told them that Ibara Shiozaki from class 1-B was nearly attacked by one. He stated that Shiozaki was leaving the movie theatre heading home when she heard the sound of screeching laughter. As she approached a corner, the vampire came before her, clutching her hands around her. Fortunately, Shiozaki had pepper spray and scared away her attacker.

Izuku was a bit uncertain on the validity of Mineta's story. However, Shiozaki hasn't been to school since then. According to her classmate, Yui Kodai, her homework was being sent through correspondence. He had tried calling her but she wasn't answering her phone. She hasn't been on any social media either. Whatever it was, vampire or not, it put the fear of God into her.

He felt the tenderness of his puncture wounds. He made slight touches, feeling the dried blood. He knew he would have to apply ointment and a bandage. What amazed Izuku was his calmness. Normal people would have informed the police or go to the hospital.

Not Izuku. He was a bit prideful, a bit arrogant like his father. More of the former for what could he say to the police? File a report and then throw it in the trash? His mother finally paid the bills from his father's funeral and he wasn't going to put them in a bind.

Rethinking about his wounds, if it required stitches, he would ask his mother. If she asked, he would say it was a bad rash or he snagged onto something.

He was going to treat this as an isolated incident. He was still in mourning of sorts. Just a trick of the brain and product of hallucinations.

Nothing more, nothing less. If denial were the medicine, then let it be applied.

He took his mind off of the incident for a second and look at the flashing lights that were being emitted from the television. The channel was on the television station, Tokyo Broadcasting System.

He tuned in to the part when the reporter switched from world news to the local news. In the neighboring prefecture, two students were found unconscious in a local park. A male and a female, both 16 years of age were found with puncture wounds on their neck. Their names weren't released but were given the names Boy X and Girl Z. At the hospital, Girl Z spoke with the reporter. According to Girl Z, she and Boy X were returning home from school late in the evening when they both heard the sounds of bats followed by screeching laughter. Before she could react, she was ambushed. Police said that both Boy X and Girl Z were found a few yards from each other.

The reporter said that neither students could identify the attacker with the exception that they believe it might be a female.

 _Girl Z and Boy X were attacked at night. Ibara was attacked at night._

He flipped the channel. Too much coincidence, he thought to himself. He was watching a comedy program. He sat back to get comfortable. However, he saw the shivering of his mother. He left and later returned with a blanket to cover his mother.

He had kissed his mother on the forehead before turning off the television, changing his mind to head to bed.

He went to the bathroom. He grabbed a dry towel to dampen. He gently wiped the blood from his neck. The wounds weren't deep. They were distinctive. He applied ointment and then put a bandage on it. He turned out the lights and left the bathroom.

He stepped inside of his room. The second stage act of darkness enveloped inside of his small bedroom. With the exception of the streetlamp outside of his window seeped through his blinds, displaying any silhouettes that were not able to show its other side in the day, it was still dark enough to engulf his appearance. Despite being cool, he opened the window.

He took off his shirt and sat quietly on his bed.

Black clouds sprawled across the sky, billowing in from the west. The air grew heavy and the humidity pressed down, suffocating. The scent of rain was dark and heady. A stillness fell over the street, and in the silence came a low crackle of thunder, rolling across rooftops to the pattering of tiny raindrops. For a moment, everything stopped. Even the wind held its breath. A streak of hot silver split the sky, and the downpour began.

 _I can find you in the darkness. Can you find me?_

 _I am closer than you think. The night is my strength, can't you see?_

 _I am quite strong, boy. You are what I call weak._

 _You can try to beat me. That is if you can find me._

Izuku took strong breaths. _Easy, Izuku, easy now. Take some deep breaths and let your head clear._ Her alluring voice, her hot breath hovering over his neck. He didn't get a good look at her face. Those eyes, those catlike, onyx-colored glowed into the night.

Denial wasn't the right medicine. He was aware that he was attacked.

 _Amazing how your mind could channel a thought and produce it to a level of uncertainty. A thought is born once it comes to mind, but its longevity depends on you. It can cease, or it can perpetuate and it becomes bigger than you think. The stronger the thought, the more powerful it can be. You can become your own worst enemy if those thoughts become too powerful to control._

It was one of the last fatherly advice he got from Hisashi on his final trip to the United Kingdom. It was supposed to be his final trip. The last trip before returning home for good.

 _By the way, your father was right about you. You are a sweet boy._

He wiped the tear from his eye. He wanted today to be nothing but an aberration. Start a new tomorrow and let the past be the past. He said a small prayer, took an aspirin and drank lemon tea before heading to bed.

* * *

The _coffin gleamed in the lights that streamed through the cathedral windows. It was expertly crafted not to bring comfort to the departed but to soothe living. It was built with love to be the final resting place of one who had been so adored in their lifetime. It's faux-gold handles and polished sheen helped to reduce their trauma to wracking waves that were at least more manageable._

 _Izuku saw the coffin as it stood in the center of the church. He didn't know what entranced him, but he walked toward the coffin. He felt the smoothness of the coffin, knowing it was made with love. He took a breath, opening it._

 _As if out of the shadows, a figure emerged. Her skin was paler than the moon and her facial features flawless. Izuku was taken aback by the beauty that bestowed in front of him._

 _She wore a beautiful white gown. From his position, she looked like an angel._

 _An angel with fangs._

 _She stepped out of the coffin and walked over to him, her feet barely touching the ground. "You have called for me, my blood doll?" Her voice was smoother than butter and made his heart stopped momentarily. Who was this beautiful person?_

 _"Umm, yeah." He said slowly and walked towards her carefully. "What's your name?" He asked as she grabbed him by the hand._

 _"Momo."_

 _"That's very cute," He said after a moment of silence. "My name…."_

 _"Izuku. There is no second guessing that, darling."_

 _Izuku was taken aback. "How do you know my name?"_

 _Momo grabbed Izuku and placed his hand over her heart. "I know all of my little children of the night." She inhaled deeply. "You are on the other hand is something special."_

 _"Special?"_

 _"Yes, my blood doll." She released a smile. She whispered into his ear. "And I am going to make my claim on you, I-_ zu _-_ ku _."_

 _Izuku felt his mind was turning into mush. The brunette was tickled. "Come with me," she whispered. Izuku listened. She took his hand. Her eyes were on the coffin. "Lay your life with me, my little one."_

 _"My life? What do you mean?"_

 _"Hush!" She used her finger to trail his neck. As she stroked, her nose was invigorated by his scent. "Oh, darling. Your blood, your scent." She displayed her fangs. She edged him toward the coffin. Before he could flinch, the vampiress pushed him inside. Her glowing eyes attracting his attention._

 _"Lay your life with me, my blood doll," she whispered followed by laughter. "For you are mine."_

* * *

He woke up in the heat of the night. He couldn't breathe. He reached his arms into the air as if he was trying to catch something. Who or what he was catching, he was unsure.

As he was breaking into a cold sweat, he asked God for breath as he dwindled out of whatever hell he came from. Once he calmed down, he was able to breathe. He reached for a bottle of water to open up his passageways; alleviating the tension, relax his body, something to remind himself that he was in the real world versus that dream.

He sat up in his bed, seeing the rain dropped against the windowpane. The droplets making a dance with accompanied random beats. The lightning was on display and the thunder made their magnificent crescendo. The symphony of the weather was performing very well on that night, performing a show just for him to witness.

" _Izuku."_

He heard a sound; he tilted his head and saw a figure coming in front of him. It was a woman. Her face was covered in a silky black veil. She was wearing black Lolita clothing. She appeared very beautiful. Her legs were clad in black lace high heel boots. Her dress was long and frilly. Her long black hair flew like a river of silk. Her black-gloved hand was holding a black rose. Her other gloved hand was behind her back. Her mysterious, ominous beauty left the curious Hiro in awe as she was coming towards him.

"So, this is where you have been hiding?"

Izuku knew the voice, the sound of her laughter. It was the vampire who attacked him earlier outside of the graveyard.

Izuku tried to scream, but she put her finger against her lip.

"If you cherish your mother, leave her out of this."

Izuku bit his lip to stop the screaming.

"That's better," she said to him.

She walked toward his bed and gently cupped her hand on his chin. He blushed as he saw the vampiress doing her act. He couldn't see behind the veil. However, it did appear that she was smiling.

"There you go, my little one. Quiet and docile," she purred. She inhaled his scent. "I just love it when they are fresh." The growling in her voice almost made the emerald child urinate. She giggled once more. "You are afraid, aren't you?"

Momo held him gently, cupping his face with one hand. She leaned down and softly kissed the tender area at the base of his neck. Izuku's body went rigid with surprise as trembles shook her body and the euphoric warmth blossomed within him. He was breathless as she showered him with gentle, somewhat rough kisses, each with its own flicker of warmth. She broke the kiss. "A woman's kiss," she told the stunned Izuku.

He was speechless as if his breath was taken away. Her hands gripped to his chin, directing him to look at her eyes.

She ripped the bandage from my neck. Her breath entranced and hovered around his wound. She let out a small cry as she got a scent of his blood.

She said, "It is because of this precious blood that I can't get enough of it. I crave for it. I want more of it." He panicked as he saw her eyes giving a yellowish glow. "I want more of you." She covered his mouth as he almost screamed. She licked the wound before going into it again. She pressed her body against the wall so that he was unable to fight back. He muffled and muffled until it became a losing battle. His body became limp. She held him into her bosom as he was losing consciousness.

 _Don't fight it. You are caught in my web. Resistance is futile. Now, now. You have no need to fret. You will interfere with the others. There is no need to fight it. Take your fate just as I have decided it. Sleep, my dear, sleep. No need to fight this. There is no need to suffer. It is over, dear. Sleep, my precious blood doll. You have lost. Now, sleep._

 _ **To be continued….**_


	3. L'obscurité à la Fourche (Part I)

_**A/N: This story features Izuku Midoriya in his ninth grade year of junior high school. He is a normal, quirkless boy, thus being in an alternative universe.**_

It happened on a Thursday evening. Izuku hurriedly ran out of the library basement as if something was going after him. The sounds of his breath matched the rhythm of his pace as he pushed through the metal doors that lead into the corridor in the center of his school. Once he ran out of the doors, he came to a stopping point. He placed his hands on both of his knees. He was panting hard and loudly.

Izuku Midoriya was the kind of person who would not run in such a way, especially for his lack of interest in sports. He was the boy who would sit out in gym class and watch the other kids do their activities. It was not if he could not do these activities, his interests in academics were an important factor than sports. Then why would of all days would Izuku decided to run?

Gaining his composure, he slowly walked through the school's atrium. At that particular hour, it was silent. On any given day, it would be consumed with students going in or out of classrooms or lounge on the red painted wooden benches. Izuku can remember how the popular children, or the elite as they were nicknamed, claimed domain to the wooden benches. Any students outside of the elite, he included, were caught on the bench, they were to be made an example out of. He was glad to not be a part of the elite. In fact, he did not want to join any other social circle. That was because he did not feel accepted in any social circle. He felt that if social circles were Earth, then he had to be the moon.

He sat on the wooden bench to gather his thoughts. The feeling to sit on the forbidden structure was alluring to him, but quickly it was cast aside for the real worry that was in front of him. Before playing the game of rabbit and wolf, he ran away from something that he should not have seen. The thought of it consumed his mind like a flash from a camera. Each time he closed his eyes, the scene of what he saw relished within him.

Like a bolt from the blue, he heard the creaking sound of the metal door opened and out came two figures. Camouflage as the silhouettes of the night, both faced Izuku and headed in his direction.

When he saw them, he quickly dashed from the wooden benches and darted towards the exit of the school premises. When arriving at the exit, the gates were locked. Knowing it was already late in the evening, he knew that the custodian had already gone home for the night. Panicked, he tried to find a way to leave the now fortress of the school.

 _Think, Izuku. This is not your first time to be in this position. There is got to be a way to leave. There is got to be.  
_  
Just then, he saw the two figures in front of the school. He went and hid behind a bush. Thanks to his small stature, he was able to hide without being seen. During that time, he composed a plan to leave the school. When his eyes caught sight of the dumpster, his plan commenced.

He held his breath to plan his timing of running to the dumpster when the two figures were to disappear. His heart was beating loudly and was afraid that he could get caught hiding in the bush. The coast was clear and the frantic Izuku ran for the dumpster. Once he made it to the dumpster, he first threw over his backpack. Then, he lunged on the top of the dumpster. The smell of the dumpster contents infuriated his nose, but it was the least of his concern. When he turned around, he saw the two figures running in his direction. He climbed the wall and jumped over it to land on the ground. He lost his fall when hitting the ground and felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. _No time to think about it, I need to get home._ Izuku grabbed his backpack and ran as fast he could into the neighboring community surrounding the school. He was home free, at least for now.

* * *

The manager stared at him as he managed to catch his breath in a request to use the restroom of the convenient store. Without looking, the manager handed him the keys. Like his personality, it was dry and encrusted with rust. Without haste, he walked into the restroom. The restroom had a tale of its own by the countless uses of patrons, but without the care of the workers to clean. He cringed at the sight of the dirtied restroom. Izuku was the kind of individual who didn't like filth. He was the individual who rather holds his liquid than using any public facilities. He never knew why but charged that it was inherited from his own father.

He placed his arm into his now torn buttoned uniformed shirt. He used it to turn on the water from the faucet. The loud sounds of the rushing water exerting its force were enough to blockade any sound from leaving the room. He grabbed some tissue and wiped the toilet seat clean. It wasn't perfect, but it would do for it was an emergency. He sat down once turning off the faucet, he needed time to think.

With the ointment he purchased at the counter, he used it to aid his wounds. The cool sensation of the cream may have lessened his pain, but none of his worries. His questionable fear came from the scene he had witnessed in the basement of his school.

Earlier that day, his teacher assigned him to clean the classroom after school. Although he wasn't assigned, he did it without defiance. It was one of many flaws that Izuku Midoriya hated. The word _hate_ is a lighter word for his strong feelings of abhorrence. He had a history of the refusal of saying no. In school, he was dubbed the yes man because he would do it, regardless of the intention or consequence. He wanted to do better than his current state, but the mindset of going against the motion would threaten any dynamic of the infrastructure of culture. One of the many flaws of being Japanese.

As he sat, he calculated on a plan on how to return to school. He needed a strategy to avoid those two individuals. The duo didn't have any classes with him. He was certain that they were not in his grade. His goal was to be inconspicuous for a few days. And hopefully, things would die down.

He looked at his watch and saw the clock approaching nine o'clock. It was getting late and he knew that his parents would become worried. It was unusual to come home later in the evening. His father would have just returned from work in the city, planning to go on another overseas trip. His mother would have been in bed either watching television or reading a book. But being the child of overly worked parents could be quite difficult.

Once he applied aid to his wounds, he walked out of the restroom. He bowed to the manager and thanked him as he exited the convenient store.

The street lights were particularly bright at that time of the evening. Where he lived, the town was not far from a power plant. The large power plant was large and can be seen all over town. It has been told that the power plant had been there long before the town was established. On most quiet nights, the sounds of steam and the whistle of the plant filled the night's air.

He walked as he tried to forget what happened at that scene in the basement. But how could he forget? The sounds of the dripping water releasing its contents on the floor; the creaking noise emitting from the floor; the sticky feeling of gunk on the floor; and the stale and dry air. That basement has not been used for many years. But why did Izuku decided to take a peek that fateful evening? Curiosity took the best of him as the temptation invited him in the now cesspit of despair.

He walked through the familiar gangway of his neighborhood. The neighborhood, like most of the towns, were townhomes that were built old fashioned in the Showa days. Many of the townhomes were updated, adapting to the Western style of his English and American counterparts. He can smell the heavy scent of fried udon being cooked by a local vendor a few blocks from his home. He heard the sound of the policeman make his whistle on his bicycle, a common thing in his neighborhood. He can hear foreigners speaking languages like English, Portuguese, or Korean. The neighborhood where he lived was a majority of foreigners from America, Australia, South Korea, Africa, and other countries. He enjoyed the local diversity as he acquainted himself with them.

He made from the corner and made it to his home. It was one of the old Showa townhomes, painted in brown with the presence of old wood. The home was built by his paternal grandfather. The story went that he put in every cent to make a home impress his wife's parents. He told his son, his father, to keep this house with pride. Thus, the corrugated termite-infested death trap was called home.

He quietly crept inside without trying to disturb his parents. It was after ten, and he knew they were asleep. He walked through the hallway that led to the kitchen. Without turning on the light, he went into the kitchen to fix him a late night snack. He saw a plate of dinner that was left for him. Wasn't really hungry and never was a late night eater, he put it aside for a roast beef sandwich and a glass of black tea. He closed to the fridge and sat at the table.

He took a bite as he gathered his thoughts. He thought on why he got involved in that charade? He blamed himself for his curiosity, but why should he be responsible for suffering the consequence. He questioned on rather he should learn to use the word, no. Once again, the thought of his father came to mind. If a nail stands out, then eventually it will be hammered down. His parents put him on a philosophy that regardless if it is right or wrong, the group goes with the motion. It was to establish solidarity for a uniformed culture. In his opinion, he was against it, but he feared the thought of challenging the majority.

He swallowed nothing and before he knew the sandwich was gone. He chased down his tea and went upstairs. As he walked, he saw a light shooting from the bedroom. He knew that his sister was up.

Ochako Uraraka came from a broken home. After her parents' divorce, her mother dropped her off at the Midoriyas. It was supposed to be for a few days until her mother was able to find an apartment.

That day came and went over two years ago.

Ochako became a legal guardian of his parents and was to be treated as a daughter and a sister.

She was a year older, but she was a grade below him. She was held back a year for truancy. The days of being misbegotten and dejected got to the girl.

She and Izuku have an uneasy relationship. They speak only in passing. He thought about the many cliches he has seen it and accepted that this goes on in everyday life.

He passed the room and entered his own. He closed it enough to not alert anyone. He turned on the light as his room came alive. His bedroom was very modest. He had a twin size bed that was suitable for his body stature. He had a desk that had his laptop, his bookshelf of library books and manga, and his lava lamp. His main attraction was his train set. His father customized his wall to have a train track. The track had railroad lights and it flashes whenever the toy train passed. It was because of his desire of being a train conductor. Not only it was a great career, but an opportunity to leave the God-forsaken countryside.

He took off his uniform and put on his pajamas. He removed his contacts and put on his glasses. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was an average looking gentleman, but with attractive features. He was slim and somewhat built. He wasn't an athletic build, but it was passable to attract someone of the opposite sex. His nose was curvy, but he thought it brought sex appeal. However one of his issues was with his self-esteem.

He sat on the bed and stared at the ceiling as the fan was swirling in circles. School was in the morning and the only plan was to be inconspicuous. It would be quite difficult if weren't for his highlighted features. He was one of the few men in his country to have green hair and red eyes. It was a rarity that surprised his parents. The doctor told him that it was a genetic mutation.

That genetic mutation has been more of a curse to him over the years as it became the subject of many jokes in his years of schooling. Throughout time, he had learned to ignore it. That is what his best friend, Katsuki Bakugou, told him to do.

He continued to look at the fan as it served as a sleeping aid. At each swing of the fan, he drifted further and further into sleep.

* * *

 _Izuku!_

 _Izuku!_

 _Come to us, Izuku!_

 _We need you, Izuku!_

 _Be with us, Izuku!_

 _We can smell your aura._

 _You can't hide, Izuku!_

 _Come to us, Izuku!_

There was two of them.

Fiery hair poured over their shoulders like red-hot filaments. The horrors of her face hid in the darkness of their hats. Thier skin was coarse like sun-baked toad skin. Black diamond eyes, like the gates to hell, sparkled over a nose crumpled and deformed like a rotting apple. A hostile smile played over their lips whispering evil spells, barely moving their protruding jaws or the teeth blacker than coal. Their clothes were raw animal skins and relics as jewelry. From their waist dangled a small bundle of exotic herbs and their hysterical laughter echoed onto Izuku's sight.

"Izuku, we want you. We know what you are. We want it!"

Izuku jumped out of his bed, landing on the floor. A blanket avalanche followed him as he surrounded by fabrics and pillows. Sweat evacuated from his pores. The smell, the taste, it felt real to the emerald child. From his position, the clock showed a few minutes before waking up. He took steady breaths and let his head clear of those thoughts.

It was a nightmare. Nothing more, nothing less.

School was to be attended and he wasn't any closer to solving the problem about the girls from yesterday.

He heard a knock at his door. "Honey, is everything okay." The concerned voice of his mother passed through those doors and into his heart. "I am okay, Mom. Just had a little accident is all."

"Alright, sweetie. Breakfast is in fifteen." She left the door. Izuku got up and adjusted his sheets. As he was setting up his bed, he could still hear the lingering voices in his head. The dripping pipes, the darkness. He had a feeling. It was indescribable, but a feeling that a change has taken place at the school.

A door that shouldn't have been open.

And Izuku has every right to be concerned. For if he would have looked over to his window, trouble was watching over him from his window.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	4. All The Way Down (Part I) (Himiko)

Himiko could easily recall her first kill. Her first rush, the invigorating stench of death entering her nostrils. Or like crows that caw, when darkness looms near or notifying death, was around the corner. Her void was like an entrapped cesspit, a place where evil spirits dwelled. Taunting her in her sleep.

God, did she loved it.

Death, bodies. They lie like dolls over the grass, limbs at awkward angles and heads held in such a way that they cannot be sleeping. These bodies, once the repositories of people as alive as she was, were now abandoned shells left to rot in the open. Who will bury them and weep salty tears onto their grave? Who will send them away with a love song and kiss the breeze that carries them heaven-bound? Likely no-one at all. Some will be consumed by the wildlife and others simply decay, slowly giving up their flesh to the soil and showing their white bones to the sun.

It didn't matter to the blonde. Darwin was her God and the stench of blood that covered her and protected her was her savior.

Her first kill was back when she was in high school. It started with an idea. An idea that produces to a plan. A plan that turns into an action. An action that makes an effect. The effect makes an effect. The mission is accomplished and it is reproduced again and again and again.

She had learned that from her Science teacher. The circle of life he had called. He was such a good teacher, all of the more reasons to good for him.

All she had to do was leave a note.

It was evening when he had arrived in the classroom. She sat quietly at her desk. Her hands placed gently on it. That was the way how their teacher expected them to do when he wanted their attention. A signal, a cue of sorts.

As he entered, she made a slight turn to him. Her head tilted, weighing heavy on the burdens on what life has delivered to her. As if she didn't want the package, but she sure as hell have to sign for it. He made his way across the desk where he sat quietly. He may have been thinking about what to say. Having a private conversation with a student without the principal present is very frightening and dangerous. It meant anything could happen and it was his word against hers.

She gently whispered his name. He shook, rattled by her gentle, but fragile release. She knew he wanted to place his hand on her shoulder, but she was taken aback. _Never allow a person the upper hand until you allow the person to gain the upper hand. You must be a trust so that he is able to release his guard._ He thought he was doing such a duty of service that it made her tickle within herself.

She told him that she was grateful for his showing up. She bowed humbly in his presence. She coughed to get herself situated. She must convince him of this was an important reason for his after-school extended counseling session.

'I am grateful for you being here, sensei,' She had said to him.

'I am happy that you allowed the privilege of talking to you,' he said with a slight smile. She could tell from the partial exposure of his teeth that this was an honor. The giving, deservedly route. The role of a trusting teacher.

'What is it do you want to talk about,' he questioned her as he intertwined his fingers.

'I wanted to talk about...I wanted to talk about…' Himiko took a sigh. _Give him a sense that he is reaching out to a student._ 'I wanted to talk about what we have done today in class.'

His eyes widened like a saucer. She displayed a hidden smirk. _I read him because he knew that earlier that day was a sensitive subject. A subject that everyone must face in their twelve years of forced education.  
_  
'I wanted to talk about the reproductive system,' she said to him with tears in her eyes. Droplets landed on her desk. She saw how red his ears were. How red his face was. Flushed and brighten more darkly as the tears made splashes on her desk. There was silence between them. So quiet that her tears sounded like droplets making contact with water.

He was shook but wasn't stirred. He walked to his desk and put both hands there. She knew he was thinking. On how he was going to approach this. He was stalling. He kept looking at his desk. At times, he took a glance but strayed his eyes back to the desk. He became glued.

She had enough. She accelerated his thought.

She took slow but delicate steps. Like a child when asking for a favor. Or when a child facing trouble with a parent. Taking those slow, but shaky steps toward the inevitable.

She was the child. He was the parent. _I wanted a favor. I was asking for trouble. I wanted the inevitable. I wanted an end. I wanted an end. I. Wanted. An. End.  
_  
The rush felt like nothing else. The inevitable was to come.

She sat on top of the desk in front of his desk. There was a small distance between them.

'Look up,' She had said to him as her tone gradually shifted from the tears of a frightening child to the mind of a woman.

He looked up as his face flushed from the position where he had seen her. She had her skirt lifted above her knees. She gave him a pleasant smile that made him have a questionable look.

'Toga-san,' he told her. 'Where is this coming from?'

'You are my teacher,' She have said to him. 'I want to know more about our reproductive system.'

'In that form of fashion,' he questioned. He took a step back when she further displayed her legs. She spread wide as he could see her panties. _Black like my soul. Black as the fading sunset. Black as the curtain of his soul was going to be.  
_  
'Tell me something, sensei,' She told him. 'You are an educator, right?'

He gulped. 'Sure I am, Toga-san,' he told her. 'But I am also a person of value and integrity. I have standards.'

Himiko giggled a little. 'Standards? I am much too young to understand that, but I am curious for what you can teach me.'

'Toga-san, is someone hurting you,' he asked her. 'Is it your father? A relative?'

She stuck her hand out, citing silence. 'Why did you question my father first?'

He looked puzzled. She had snared him.

'Because, because…'

'Your tone of voice revealed it.' She stepped from the desk and peered into his personal space.

'Do you not want my father to do it,' She asked him.

'No, no one,' he choked. 'It is not right.'

'Do you want to do it?'

'Heavens, no,' he said.

'Oh, sensei,' She told him. 'Are you jealous?'

'Jealous,' he retorted. 'Are you insane, Himiko Toga?'

She took his hand and poked him on the nose. 'Pinocchio, your nose is spreading.' She lightly touched his nose to his lips where she rubbed it affectionately.

'What would you do if he did touch me,' She asked him. 'What would you do if he did that thing to me?'

'I would have to inform the police,' he said. 'Because your attitude does display it.'

' _Oui_ ,' she said. 'But, can you disinfect me?'

'What?'

'Take the pain away?'

'What?'

'Take it away. Help me forget about my father.'

He sighed loudly. 'We have to call the police.'

'No, they must not know.'

'Himiko.'

'You promise that it was going to be between us.'

'Himiko.'

'Promise me.'

'Himiko.'

'Promise me.'

By that time, she could feel his breath touching her lips. He closed his eyes with a sound of defeat. 'Ok.'

'Good,' she told him.

She wrapped her arms around him and she gave him a gentle peck on the cheek. He was taken aback. Surprised with his laboring breath on how a girl could gain control of her teacher. She didn't want just a gentle peck. She planted her lips on his neck. She licked it to the mandible. He struggled with his gasps, but she held onto to him tightly.

'Don't do this, Himiko,' he said.

'Don't do what,' She teased while she wrapped her legs around his waist.

'That you doing,' he said.

She took a bite at his chin. 'Look at it as a civil service. Look at it as a duty to serve your student.' She continued telling him that while she took a grab of his erected member.

'Look at it as you are disinfecting me,' She told him with pleading eyes. 'Save me, sensei.'

She displayed a smile when seeing how his tensed body became relaxed as he threw away his will and began kissing her. He squeezed his face tightly against her, releasing all inhibitions onto her softened face. Feeling his prickly hair irritated her, but in a way, it was enjoyable.

She took a step back. He told a hold of her arm, inciting her that he wasn't finished.

'Am I supposed to help you,' he questioned her with pleading eyes. 'I want to help you take the pain away.'

She made my way to the floor where she slowly lifted up her skirt. She took off her panties and laid them on her seat.

'I want you to,' She said. 'But I have never done this before, willingly.' She spread her legs where he saw her nubile womanhood.

His eyes watered at the sight. 'How could that bastard do such a thing to you,' he said.

She spread her "lips" tenderly, giving him the impression, better yet, the allusion that she has done this before. Anger was appearing in his eyes.

'Disinfect me,' She told him. 'Help me take the pain away.'

Like a man who was deprived of any nutrients, he quickly jumped to her and landed on his knees. He was very delicate on spreading her legs. She twitched as he began kissing her legs.

'I am sorry,' he said to himself. 'I am sorry.'

'More,' She gasped to him with her pleading breath.

She felt her legs become moisten by his tongue. It was very dry and very sticky. He kissed her legs, using his hands to fondle her breasts.

'Please, sensei,' She said. 'You are doing an excellent job. Take the pain away. Take my scars away.'

She took strong breaths, ensuring she was enraptured by the pleasure. While he was partaking on me, she was planning his end. She reached for her desk where she kept her pencil, her utensil, her writing instrument.

 _The multifaceted names for my murder weapon.  
_  
'That's right,' she said. 'Right there. Make me feel good.' She kept moaning to him so she could keep him distracted.

'I hate your father,' he said while kissing her leg.

'Forget him and become my father of the night,' she told him as she used her hands to put his dry tongue around her pussy. She cringed at the thought of knowing that this nasty man was inserting his dry tongue in her honeypot.

She used her left hand to keep him down there and she used her right hand to retreat the pencil.

She took a few breaths. It had to be just right. Enough to keep him distracted. Enough to keep her focused.

'Let me take the pain away,' he cried as he licked her pussy. 'Let me take it away.'

'Take it away, daddy,' she screamed. 'Take it away.'

 _Take you away in 5...4...3...2...1…_

She inserted the pencil inside of his earlobe.

He started to convulse. I continue keeping his head on her pussy while she completely indented his brain with it. He was shaking and shaking and shaking until he stopped.

She climaxed on his final breath.

She pulled back from him. Seeing him lying lifeless on the floor covered in blood and covered in her juices.

She stood back and observed her work. _I killed him. I killed him. I. Killed. Him._ And with the very thing that symbolized him as an educator.

 _The rush felt like nothing else._

She began to laugh. She was laughing. She was actually laughing. That stir made her feel something that she never thought she had. As the blood spread, she watched his body fade away. The sun was fading away. The light in the classroom was fading away. She, too, was fading away into the darkness.

She retreated to the restroom where the custodian kept his towels and gloves. She returned to the classroom where she cleaned the blood and her juices. She retrieved the murder weapon and put in her pocket. She gave him a little dignity. The fact that he wouldn't be a labeled a pervert was the closest thing to a mercy killing than anything.

"Uncle."

Himiko immediately turned and saw a boy standing at the foot of the door. The emerald-haired, freckled face child was shivering at the sight of what was in front of him. The boy could have been no more than thirteen years old. She watched as he took a few steps from seeing the deceased teacher.

"Uncle?"

Himiko stood up. She took cautious steps toward the boy.

"Uncle is gone, dear. Uncle isn't coming back," she said. "What is your name, boy?"

"Midoriya-kun. Izuku Midoriya."

"Midoriya-kun," she said to him. "Cute. You can call me, Himiko or Himiko nee-chan."

Izuku was frozen in fear. He watched her keeping the same smile like how he met her.

"Listen, Midoriya-kun, let's go somewhere we can talk." She watched his eyes on the door. "If you care about yourself, I suggest you listen to me."

Izuku nodded to her.

"Good boy, let's leave, shall we?"

"Where are we going?"

"We were going to play a game."

"A game?"

"Hmm, hmm. A game where you will feel good things."

The same day she experienced her first kill was the same day she tasted womanhood for the first time.

She even gained a companion.

 _ **To be continued….**_


	5. Dance of the Vampire Vagabond! (Part I)

_**If you are a fan of CyberSix and Vampire Hunter Jude, then you will appreciate this story. Enjoy! Warning, if crossdressing and vampires aren't your cup of tea, please refrain from reading.**_

It was two in the morning when Izuku Midoriya managed to finish his project for his British Literature class. What should have been a two-week assignment turned into an all dayer for the depleted emerald haired teen? Instead of attending class like he should, he skipped school to confine himself at the public library. He made the excuse to the librarian that he was homeschooled. The benefits of fooling a senile elderly woman, he humbly regretted to himself. The assignment was discussing the literature of the early twentieth century. He really didn't care for British literature or the stories itself, but he needed something to aid him on his works. He decided to use a nineteenth-century story and how the elements and themes impacted a movement of twentieth-century London. He neither remembered the subject or the story itself. Be as it may, the story was finished.

He closed the laptop, stretching and yawning while thinking of the impending school day. He had promised Shouto to help shop for a birthday present for his sister, Fuyumi. Not until after he tended to after-school classroom cleaning since he and Tsuyu switched swifts in order to complete this paper. That evening, he had to escort his mother to her weekly book club. In her own bubbly words, "she needs a strong and handsome cinnamon roll for protection."

He had about a couple of hours before the alarm clock would get him up at six in the morning. He turned off his lights. He got from his chair and took off his clothes. He wasn't in the mood to be in his nightfall attire, settling for his boxers as he put his knees on the bed. He got into the covers, feeling the pleasure of the soft sheets on top of him. As he was about to drift into his well-deserved slumber, an alert came from his phone.

He jumped up from his bed, trying to reach his phone without alerting his parents. It was good enough that he was already past his curfew, but he didn't want to further incite his parents' awakening. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand. However, it wasn't his cell phone. Immediately, he knew it was the sound of his other cell phone. He went to his desk drawer and pulled out his special phone. He quickly hit the answer button.

"Izuku reporting," said Izuku.

"Hey, Izuku," said the voice. "It is Shouto. Sorry that I have to call you this late, but this is an emergency."

He nodded in agreement while he was yawning. He was walking to the bed where he was sitting as he knew he had to prepare for the night. "It is all good, Shouto. I am fortunate that you caught me while I was still awake."

Shouto scoffed in laughter. "Last minute as always, my friend. But anyway, this is no social call. The guild has called and we are on assignment."

"Gotcha. I am getting into gear right now," said Izuku. "What is on tap this evening?"

"According to the info the guild has given me, this is quite a dozy," said Shouto while he was whistling.

"Hasn't stopped us from tackling any challenges in the past," said Izuku adamantly as he was looking for his uniform in the dark. "Tell me as I get myself together."

"Our newest assignment was faxed over this evening. Guild says she goes by the name of Kyoka Jirou. We have reports that she is involved in two attacks on teenage girls within the prefecture in the last twenty-four hours. Although in two different cities, the M.O.'s look similar."

"Hickie marks and two puncture wounds to match?"

"Spot on, Deku!"

"You know I don't like to take any chances," said Izuku. "Do you have a location in particular?"

"Fortunately, yes. According to the guild, she was last sighted at our neck of the woods. At the park a few blocks down from UA High School," confirmed Shouto.

He wasn't particularly frightened. At this particular juncture, he was frustrated that this vampire was interrupting his slumber. He went inside his drawer where his uniform was made. He found his Victorian-style dress along with his accessories.

"How many are joining us tonight," questioned Izuku as he was looking for his wig.

"Besides us, maybe another. I am not so sure."

"Why is it a dozy, then? Should it be at least some more?"

Shouto sighed. "I call it a dozy because she is a special case."

Izuku smiled. "A vampire girl who chases after young girls? Okay, now I am definitely grateful of being in uniform."

"Hearing by your sounds, I know you are excited."

"What can I say," replied Izuku as he finished the final piece of his uniform. "Midori enjoys the company of a woman."

"Fetching," said Shouto. "Anyway, be ready in the next few minutes. We will meet you in the city square."

"Have one of them come to the square right now so we can have a sighting," answered Izuku. "Once we get confirmation, then I can go and pull my tricks."

"Gotcha, Deku," said Shouto before hanging up.

Izuku stepped from his bed and exited his bedroom. He was cautious not to disturb his sleeping parents. Also, he didn't want to explain to his parents on his current get-up. He walked gracefully down the stairs as he made his way to the front door. Once he made it out, he went to the garage where he had his bike. Once getting his bike, he went to the bushes where he hid his backpack containing vampire gear. With his backpack and his bike, he was making his way the park with Shouto and honestly, whoever rent-a-hunter was there.

Izuku became part of the hunting guild about a year ago after his friend, Ochako, was targeted by a vampire. Although she recovered, she was never the same Ochako.

He often makes visits to the psychiatric hospital to see her.

Since then, the emerald teen dedicated himself to targeting vampires, especially the one who bit Ochako. She explained to him that she wasn't sure what the vampire looked like. The only thing she remembered was the vampire had a scar on her neck and a chipped tooth. Through research, thanks to Shouto, Izuku found a hunting guild who was recruiting.

Izuku took it personally. Ochako was his crush. Even as he cruising to his destination, he thought of what he would do if he had encountered the vampire. He told himself that he would do it for nothing. It was going to be a personal kill. It wasn't about the payment. It would be revenge for altering Ochako's life.

It was a few minutes later when Izuku made it to the park. Just as he thought, Shouto was waiting for him at the city square across the street. He was wearing all black clothing and was posted behind a vehicle. Izuku had parked his bike a few blocks before walking the rest of the way to the park. He kneeled beside Shouto. They dapped one another before Shouto returned to the binoculars.

"What is the word," asked Izuku as he stared into the dark, empty park.

"According to our rent-a-hunter," said Shouto. "She is in the park." He pulled out a piece of paper from his backpack. "Kyoka Jirou, a fellow Japanese native. Hails from Shizuoka Prefecture. She happens to be a teenager like us. Apparently, her parents reported her missing over a year ago. She was last sighted in New Orleans as she was a foreign exchange student out there. More info is on that paper."

"Any victims besides our two," asked Izuku while scanning the reports.

"Yes, mostly girls. Kobe, Kyoto, Miyazaki, Fukuoka," said Shouto. "None have been fatal."

"New blood," said Izuku. "Must be new to the area."

"Unsure. The guild is already facing issues from the mayor. Doesn't want this to be leaked to the press. That is why he wants us to shut this case now."

"Second encounter in the area...since Ochako," replied Izuku faintly.

Shouto gripped Izuku. "Take your mind off of her for now. I need you to focus on this assignment. I need you, bro!"

"Ok, ok." He looked at the park. "You think I should make my move now?"

"Not yet," said Shouto. "I want to be sure that I can see her. Or at least see any presence of the rent-a-hunter. He said he will text me as a signal."

Izuku got his backpack and pulled out his tools for the hunt. He got his pearl necklace and put it around his neck. He also had pulled his stake that came from a hawthorn tree. He put the stake inside of his jacket. He sat quietly, waiting on Shouto's signal.

"Bingo," confirmed Shouto with excitement from his voice.

"Did you get the message from the rent-a-hunter," asked Izuku.

"Even better," said Shouto. "The eternal child of the night is within our reach." He gave Izuku the binoculars. "Check her out!"

Izuku took the binoculars from him to see the vampire damsel. Izuku's eyes were widened, his mouth was agape of seeing the vampire damsel. Similar to Izuku, she, too, was wearing a Victorian-style dress. She was a petite, slender girl. She has fair skin, triangular onyx eyes, and short purple hair with asymmetric bangs. Hauntingly and surprisingly beautiful, he thought.

"Whoa," said Izuku. "It is a damn shame that this girl is a vampire." He sighed. "But, it is part of the job, I guess." He turned to Shouto. "I am ready when you are."

"Alright, _Midori_ ," he laughed. "Do your stuff. And remember, do your job correctly."

"Yeah, yeah," answered Izuku as he scoffed the previous comment. He coughed as he tried to prepare his feminine voice. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he prepared to take on his assignment of the night. He saw Kyoka walk a few faces into the park. He was familiar with the trail. The trail would lead them to the bridge where the pond reside. He decided to run ahead on the opposite end to beat her.

A few moments later, he arrived at his spot. He took some deep breaths, trying to maintain his composure. He straightened himself out and prepare his role as he saw Kyoka coming from the distance. He played coy, staring into the murky lake. Her footsteps gave him confirmation that she was coming. He let out a silent prayer as she made herself closer to him.

"Good evening," said Kyoka as she took graceful steps toward Izuku/Midori.

Izuku turned, batting his eyes gracefully, letting out a slight smile. "Good evening, better yet, good morning."

"Clever, aren't you," said Kyoka as she leaned next to Izuku on the bridge. "Why is such a delicate little flower of beauty all alone in the dead of night?"

He covered his mouth, letting out a giggle. "I could ask you the same dear, my dear. Maybe because I enjoy the beautiful crescent moon shining before me." He turned to her with alluring eyes. "Or, maybe, I was waiting on someone."

Kyoka waved her hand, presenting it to Izuku. "I am called Kyoka Jirou."

Izuku returned her hand with a peck on it. "Midori is my name."

"Midori," she retorted. "It is a pleasure to meet you on this lovely evening." Izuku saw as Kyoka opened her mouth. Seeing the sharpness of her teeth confirmed his target. He wasn't ready until she made the next move.

"So, Midori. I do have to ask about your reasoning on being here. It is not just because of an evening stroll," she purred.

He sighed. "You got me. I am actually looking for someone. Someone very special to me."

"Oh," she said. "Is he very special?"

Izuku returned a sly look. "Actually, _she_."

Kyoka stroked her cheek. "Very fetching. I envy that girl." She turned away, looking at the moon. "It is a very lovely night indeed. A very loving night for a lovely encounter."

"You think so?"

"I know so," she giggled. "Can I stay with you until she comes."

"Certainly. In fact, I feel insulted if you didn't. The park is kind of dangerous at night. I wouldn't mind a helping hand."

"I certainly wouldn't mind. Women work better in packs," replied Kyoka. She took a look at Izuku's pearl necklace. "That is a very pretty necklace."

Izuku blushed, holding on the necklace. "Thank you. It was a gift from my beloved."

"Beautiful. I am now envious on how treasured she made you, I mean it." She added, "May I take a look?"

"Please," said Izuku.

Kyoka reached and held onto the necklace. "This necklace is beautiful, precious. It really brings out the color of your eyes." Kyoka peered closer, pressing her body to Izuku. "It brings the beauty out of you."

"Thank you."

"You wouldn't mind if I further check out this beauty, would you?"

Kyoka came and pressed her body onto Izuku. She caressed her hands with his cheek. She tilted his neck and was to proceed with a kiss. The moment Izuku saw her attempted kiss, he made the opportunity to go and attack.

Izuku ducked to the ground. He quickly reached for his stake. Kyoka jumped back, surprised at the sudden change.

"What the hell," she screamed.

"Sorry, my darling," responded Izuku in his regular voice. "I wish we could have further this rendezvous, but unfortunately, your evening is drawing near a close."

"You're a boy?"

"I am afraid so," said Izuku. "But, don't you worry, your shock won't be for long."

Izuku lunged at Kyoka. However, she moved with a quick dodge. He rolled before making another attempt. She opened her mouth, hissing as she was exposing her fangs. She ran toward him, but he tripped her, which made her land on her back.

"Sorry, my love," said Izuku. "But you will be thanking God for his salvation." He lunged the stake at her back. However, the half of it broke into pieces. Desperate, he tried again with the other half. However, it was to no prevail.

"What, no," said Izuku panickingly. "How in the hell did it not work?"

Suddenly, a maniacal laugh erupted from her. She grabbed him by his neck and tossed on to the ground. She got on top of him and kept her grip on him with her body. "That hunter was right. You are too easy of a target."

"You mean that rent-a-hunter?"

"He was scared pissless. He was too quick to give me details," she said while swaying her hair. "I didn't kill him. But, he did make a fine meal." She licked her lips. "You made it just in time for dessert." She released her grip from his neck, but to grab him by his knees and hauled him over her shoulder. "We are going for a ride." She picked him up into the air and the ascended in the sky.

"I knew who you were the moment I saw you, Izuku," she said.

"How did you know," questioned Izuku.

"For one, Midori? Midori-ya? Really? Second, you name rings around our council." She laughed. "It will be a damn shame if I were to take you there."

His face turned pale.

She giggled. "I am not. Plus, the amount of torture they will do to you. I mean, I wouldn't have you to myself. Anyway, we are going to have some fun for a while. Much, much fun, _Deku_."

* * *

His brain was going through a whirlpool. His mind was drifting from one thought to the next. He was nauseated. Never in his life has he been placed in that position. Granted, when accepting the position of becoming a hunter, he accepted the risk. Most of the time, the vampires he captured were low risk. The shyster, the thieves, born as it were on the side of the tracks kind of individuals. The type of vampires that were lowlives in their former life. Their inevitable end was coming to them.

He learned not to take it personally. As the leader told him and his colleagues repeatedly. N.H.I.: no human involved. So, the predicament he was currently facing was new to him. He faced moments of dangers, but quickly got the upper hand. Now, his final memory before drifting into a slumber when Kyoka took a grab of him and carried him into the air.

 _Hehe! Hehe! They just get cuter and cuter, don't they?_

 _Water, water._ He thought to himself. He was parched for water. He wanted something to alleviate his throbbing headache; the sickness. He needed something cool and soothing. He was feeling hot. Unsure it was the tension from his neck or the environment. Something in his brain was alerting him to open his eyes.

Listening to his brain, he quickly opened his eyes. As his senses started returning, he saw his surroundings. It was a very well-lit room. Made from quarry rock, the walls were thick like a medieval castle. It had a warren of small rooms with only one way in or out. Close to the low ceiling, just under the rotting beams that suspend the floor above were windows. They were long and skinny, mostly covered in soil that lightened the darkness.

"Oh my God," he groaned. "Where am I? Where am I?"

"Hehe! Hehe! They just get cuter and cuter, don't they?"

He then sensed something coming from behind his neck. It was hot and moist. Like a vent exposing steam, but vent was producing a feminine, laughing sound. The voice was humming a haunting tune. It was macabre and frightening. It sent chills down his spine. His mind became alert. Danger captured him and now he was in her den.

"Well, well, well," the vampiress tsked to the emerald-haired vampire hunter. She took slow steps when she relieved herself from the darkness. Her steps were delicate. As if she was walking on flower petals. Seeing her face into the light as it bathed onto her glowing pink face. The vampiress swayed her hands, running her well-manicured hands through her purple hair. Her expression displayed pleasure, entranced of the position she felt entitled in this current juncture. She made a few graceful steps, making her presence apparent to the vampire hunter.

Izuku, now alert, tried to get from his dilemma. Unfortunately, he felt the constriction surrounding his arms and his ankles. The captive let out another chuckle. "I wouldn't fight those restraints if I were you, precious child. You don't want to further injure yourself or tired yourself for the things that I am going to do to you."

"Am I tied," he questioned Izuku. "Am I tied to a chair?"

"Of course! You are tied there for... _your_ safety." She shook her head, tilting at the obviosity of his questioning. "They said you were cute. I didn't think you were dumb when seeing the pertinent answer in front of you." She turned to him, releasing a smile that made his spine shiver. "What's the matter, Deku? It seems as though you are not enjoying the company of a beautiful woman." She cackled. "Let alone a woman of such profound beauty. Boys like yourselves should be honored to be in my presence." She narrowed her eyebrows. "And judging by my track records, many cute boys don't make perfect attendance." She gave him a wink.

"I must say, Izuku, Midori, however, you want to call yourself. I am mighty impressed on how you tried to fool me. Using such an innocent persona of being a lovely lady." She put her finger to her lip. "Granted, I am bit upset. Unable to taste the grace of a beautiful woman." She then scoffed. "No matter, a beautiful woman still doesn't compare to the scent." She pressed her nose to his shoulder, inhaling strongly. "The aura," she uttered, delicately touching her fingers around his neck. "The insatiable, invigorating taste of a man." She laughed, returning to his eyesight, displaying her shining, ivory canines.

"Before you fret, little one. I know what you are thinking," said Kyoka in a calm manner. "How did I overthrow the stake? How I manage to overthrow such a weak, timid boy like you, darling?" She clicked her tongue. "Ever heard the saying if you take a horse to the well, it doesn't mean the horse will drink?" She trailed her fingers around his neck, making Izuku become flustered and embarrassed for he was unable to do anything about it. "Rather have you heard the old vampire's tale on how we can't cross running water, count every collection of objects before us? Or we can't stand crucifixes and garlic or refuse to enter a home to which they aren't invited?"

"Yes," answered Izuku. "How in the hell did you overthrew these things."

She released a maniacal laugh. "Simple, I am easy a vampire as I am involved in the magic of dark arts, my lovely Izuku." She shook her head, lowered her tsk faintly. "Or I should call you, my new servant."

She made a circle around Izuku. The embarrassed emerald-haired vampire hunter felt his heart beating strongly as she encircled him. Like a vulture circling its prey, the carrion was looking to feast at Izuku. "I must admit, my dear Izuku. You are taking this easier than I thought. Most of my prey would have fought, resisted, or curse me out. But not you. The moment I smelled you. The moment I saw you. You were different, quite, quite different." She hovered her breath over his head. "It sends shivers down my spine."

"Look, if you are going to play these mind games with me, then look elsewhere," interjected Izuku. "I just refuse to give you the satisfaction of thinking that you got me."

She paused, pressing herself closer to him. "That's where you are wrong, boy. You are under my power, my dominion. You are under my control." The young vampire grabbed his sunken cheeks, applying pressure to him to look into her eyes. "Look into my eyes. Let them envelop you." She inhaled deeply, taking a sharp breath before giggling. "Let my power entrance you to give me dominion over you. Let me power take over, show you who is in control. I am your mistress. You will bow before me. You will submit and accept your fate as the meal I am going to partake. And in this position, you should be honored from the subservient status as a so-called vampire hunter."

Izuku tucked in his eyes. He refused to look into the entrancing beauty. Her eyes look endless, like deep pools that can anyone can fathom would become trapped. He refused. He might be bound, but his will refused to surrender.

She grabbed his face tightly. "I said look at me." The savory, sultry voice soon turned into a cold, relentless one. "I said look at me."

Izuku felt her nails embedding into his skin. He felt the nail making contact, piercing. He smelled the iron releasing from his pores. It wasn't the first time he had smelled blood. His memories still resided on the day when he had found Ochako. Seeing his friend on the side of the road. Discarded, to be treated like garbage. That alone made the emerald-haired vampire hunter angry. He grunted to Kyoka. "I refuse to submit myself to the likes of you, you damned wrench." He scoffed. "You think your beauty is enough to submit myself to you? Who in the hell do you think you are to think you can force me, buy me? You are no different than a common street walker."

He was met with a slap to his face. This time, the vampire hunter tasted iron, feeling the hotness of blood coming out of his lips. She displayed anger on her softened face. No longer did he see beauty, but saw pure rage. Her pupils, crystal purple turned into darkness. She reached for his neck and wrapped it tightly.

"Foolish boy," she screamed. "Did your mother ever taught you some manners on respecting a lady?" He strained. As much he wanted to resist, he was bounded to the restraints. She got on his lap, adding more weight to his body, gripping tightly at his neck. He was gagged, tears escaping from his eyes.

"S...ss-stop," cried Izuku.

"Such pestilence, boy," she said with a raspy voice. "People like you that lack discipline. Lack respect toward the elders. It makes me grateful I am no longer human. The human race is a condemnation and it is things like that pisses me off. Do you understand, boy?"

He was coughing, gagging while releasing a cry.

"Do you understand me, boy?"

"Yes!"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Mistress Kyoka."

"I would have preferred God, but Mistress is a suitable answer."

She released her grip. He inhaled loudly, gasping for the air that he was deprived. Seeing him in that position just aroused the curiosity of the vampire. She let out a smirk, covering her mouth. "Seems like you need me." She scoffed. "Pathetic excuse of a human. Such a weakling of a vampire hunter." She licked her lips. "You should be taught how to respect your elders. It makes me glad I am no longer part of the living." She rested her hands on his chest. "Now, I am going to say this once. Tilt. Your. Neck!"

He sniffled, not wanting another grip to the neck. He slowly obliged to her demand. She trailed her fingers to his neck. "Excellent. You are learning well. A lesson in redirecting your discipline." She became tickled. "Sometimes, I can't stand you humans. Then sometimes, I can," she said to him. "So disobedient, so disrespectful. You will learn how to accept your fate. Accept me as your mistress, Izuku." She rubbed her nose against his cheek. "Such soft skin you have."

Izuku felt her lips rubbing against his cheek. He kept his eyes close. She pursed her lips.

"Tsk, tsk, such weakness. You should be ashamed for being called a hunter," she said. "And the council called you powerful?" She tilted his head upward. "This moment, this point in time. This chase, this dance we're doing; this golden opportunity allures me, excites me when we get to this part."

She widened her mouth, displaying her canines. Without a second to think, she entered her fangs into his neck. She pressed her hips on his lap to stop moving. She was enthralled in the moment of seeing this vampire hunter torn down. Blood spurting into her mouth, enticing the vampiress with every squirt. She had never tasted blood this rich.

She continued sucking on his neck until she had her fill. She released her grip, leaving a trail of blood bridging from her mouth. The blood dripped, creating a trail to his dress. He let out a small cry. He began sniffling in the process.

"That's right, my dear. Cry, cry out," said Kyoka. "Let it be known that I have you in my control." She put her fingers around his blood and put it in her mouth. She smiled. "So rich, so delicious. It is like liquid platinum. To think I have been chasing take-out instead of feasting upon this _gourmet meal_." She became tickled, licking the blood from her fingers and face. "Lovely! Can't waste any drops now, can we?

Izuku sniffled. Tears were escaping from his eyes. The pain of her bites made him yearned to be at home with his mother. Kyoka looked at the anguished Izuku. "Oh, what's the matter, sweetie. What's with that face? Didn't it feel good?"

"Mom," he said faintly.

"Mom," she retorted. She snorted. "Oh my God, you are such a child. There is no way in hell I am letting you go." She put her hands on his face, making him look into her eyes. "Thank you. You have now flipped my switch. There is no way I am letting you go." She put her lips into his ear. "You are mine!"

Before he could respond, Kyoka went for the second round with his neck. He let out a louder cry.

"That's it, my love. Cry out. Cry out for your mistress. I love seeing your cute and pathetic face like that," she said. "It gives me such pleasure. Continue, please, for it is turning me on, my dear." She continued sucking more of his blood. She caressed his hair giving him looks of pleasure. "There's something about you. I just can't get rid of you."

Once she was done, she tilted his chin. "Now, claim my position as I am your mistress. Say it!" He was silent, still feeling the pain in his neck. "Say it," she said sternly. "Say I am your mistress! You will learn to love it, to love me."

Izuku spat in her face. Kyoka wasn't fazed, only added to her sickening pleasure.

"Don't worry, dear. You will learn to love this. You will learn to take me. I hope you enjoyed your former life for that will be the last time you will see or recognize any of it."

"You don't mean," questioned Izuku.

"I will turn you into my familiar," she said. She got from Izuku's lap and dusted herself off. "The sun is coming soon and I will need my rest. Because you gave me a rough start, I will leave you there for the time being."

She gave him a peck on the lips and started to walk away. "We will make preparations tonight. I would get some sleep if I were you." She chuckled loudly. "Thank you, Izuku for walking into my trap."

As she reached the door, she turned to Izuku. "You and I are going to have a lot of fun together. By tonight, you will say 'Kyoka is my mistress.' Now, get some rest. Tata!"

His face was burning with embarrassment. Embarrassed that he couldn't do anything to stop her. His mission has been compromised. There was nothing he could do. For a moment, he would admit that her beauty was quite fetching, but he dissipated those thoughts. He had to think. He had to figure out how to escape from her.

But for now, he was feeling exhausted and decided to catch a second wind. He just hoped when he wakes up, he can figure out a plan to fight off Kyoka.

Not only for the guild. Not only for Shouto.

But for the damsel sitting alone in the hospital room who he has yearned to love.

 _Ochako!_

 _ **To be continued…..**_


	6. The Call

_**An inspiring story after coming it on Tumblr. It was based on some Creepypasta story. Don't know who to credit for this but thanks for inspiring me with this story. It has been nearly a year since BD has written a story from this series. Since he is allowing me to write in his stead, I would like to release the one-shot, "The Call." Trigger warning: if suspense, mild sexual content, and infidelity isn't your cup of tea, then please refrain from reading this.**_

 _ **Ochako goes away for a trip, leaving Izuku alone with his thoughts and a cordless phone. It rings. Who is it? What do they want? Read and find out.**_

Izuku held Ochako's hand as they arrived at the terminal. She couldn't help but be upset. She was saddened with grief as she had to go away for a conference. She didn't want the thought of leaving her husband alone. They were newlyweds. It had barely been two weeks since consummating their marriage. Now, she had to attend a work conference on the geriatrics. As much she enjoyed being a nurse, she enjoyed nursing Izuku even better.

They held each other's face, tightening one another as they heard her train boarding for departure. Izuku rubbed her hair, using the end of his t-shirt to dry her tears. He pecked her on the ridge of her nose. She liked when he did that. A signature of their love.

"It's only a couple of days," said Izuku. "A few days to come up with ideas of our exciting marriage."

She sniffled, holding on to his palm, nuzzling it. "That is still a few days without my Izuku. I want to stay."

He put her finger to her lip. "Don't worry about me. I am a big boy," he laughed. "I can survive for a few days. Go to work, go to the bar to hang out with Shouto, Momo and Katsuki. I might even treat myself to a game of golf. I am going to be fine."

She heard the final call for her bus.

"Get going and have fun, for me," said Izuku. He tilted her chin and they enveloped their lips. He felt her hot taste flowing upon his flushed cheeks. "Call me when you get to the hotel. I will be waiting for you."

She smiled as she carried her luggage to the train. "I love you, baby!"

He made a heart with his hand. "I love you, too, baby!" He blew a kiss as he saw her entered the bus. Before the bus closed, she turned to see her newlywed husband. He made a heart shape with his hand.

The bus departed, leaving the emerald-haired man in the dust.

He looked at his watch. He made a pep in his step. It was almost time for his _appointment._ He hurriedly returned to his apartment. He ran through the five flights of stairs to his floor. He made it with a few minutes to spare. He closed the door, locking it. He closed the curtains and sat on the couch.

His hands rested on the cordless phone beside him. He didn't find it strange that when he moved to this apartment, it was there. It was a simple phone. It reminded him of his childhood. Ochako didn't like the phone, but Izuku thought it looked good as decor.

The phone rang. Right on schedule.

He picked it up on the second ring.

"Hello," said Izuku.

"Are you alone," asked the woman on the other end.

Izuku adjusted himself comfortably on the couch. "Yeah, I am alone."

That caused the woman to reply with a smirk. "How long is she planning to be gone?"

"A few days," he answered calmly. "She won't be able to disturb us."

The woman was tickled. "Is your phone off?"

"Cell phone, laptop, everything," replied Izuku. "Just enough to enjoy the sensation of your voice."

"Mmm," replied the woman as if she was tickled. "I really wish we can meet, baby. It gets lonely over here."

He rubbed the end of his pants. "As of now, no, sweetheart. I enjoy what we have here. I am lonely, you are lonely. This chase, this dance. That is what I enjoy."

"Sounds like a true warrior," replied the woman in a seductive tone. "The thrill of being in agony. Building the tension. Make such a rush within me."

"It excites me, baby," said Izuku as he rubbed himself. "It does indeed!"

It happened the day after Izuku installed the phone into the cord. He was on his smartphone looking for instructions of operating when it rang. It was strange for he didn't have a house phone plan with the telephone company. He was alone as his wife was at work. He took the call.

That was how their rendezvous began.

"Your voice sounds alluring," said Izuku. "Like a siren calling onto the sailors of the night. Savory, edible chocolate that marinates within, aching for someone to taste."

"I love how you think, my dear," said the girl. "Isn't it more exciting when you don't have any idea what I look like? Isn't it more exciting to picture me?"

"It doesn't bother me at all," he said with a grin. "Your voice makes it appealing to me and to my friend, downstairs."

"Then, let me help you," she said. "I'm in bed. I just got out of the shower, and I'm not wearing a thing."

He licked his lips. He lied on the couch as he listened to the stranger serenading him with her voice.

"Or would you like to wear something? Something lacy? Stockings? What about your wife? What does she wear that turns you on?"

He paused. "You promised me to not mention my wife."

She giggled. "My apologies. I just wanted to see if, you know, find a rush on cheating on your wife."

He unzipped his pants. He sighed heavily. "Ochako's different. She is my girl for my life. I love her. However, you are just a girl of the night to sate my needs." He applied spit to aid in his masturbation. "I would prefer if you wear nothing at all, baby."

She hissed. "Clever choice. Teehee. I am getting wet at the thought of that." He closed his eyes, allowing his hands to glide onto his stiffened dick. "My pubic hair is still wet. My pussy is getting wet, sloppy. I am touching myself. So slick and moist for you, baby. I am sliding my nimble fingers to my hot pocket."

He moaned slightly as he tightened his grip on his hand with his dick.

"My cave feels like warm buttercream. It's getting slicker and greasier," she moaned. "It needs a company of a man, my dear." She giggled. "Would you like to till this pussy."

"You know, I do," he replied seriously. "I am thinking of fucking that tight little kitty of yours."

"Hmm, think of me that way, baby," she grinned eagerly into the phone. "By the way, how would you know what kind of woman, I am. You don't know what I look like?"

"Hush!" He demanded her. His hand glided at the phallus. He liked when it was sensitive. Ochako never wanted to explore down there. Although they had sex, she never wanted to explore with her mouth. Izuku loved receiving oral. His saliva would have to do. "Your voice is enough to fill it up."

"A face has to come with that voice," she said. "You must be thinking of some beauty. Your wife, perhaps?"

"No," he admitted.

"Then who?"

"A woman who already claimed," said Izuku as he tightly gripped his shaft. "A woman that has a boyfriend."

"Then why stay with your wife," she asked. "Having these kinds of questions tightening my hole. The thought of taking someone's loved one away from them, it shows power. It lets me know who is in control."

"Baby, I am in the one in control," said Izuku. "You don't know her. She is a beautiful creature."

"Your wife?"

"No, that girl."

"Why not your wife?"

"Do you really discussing this now? No way is this turning me on."

"How so? The thrill of playing with one's emotions. Knowing she is thinking you're taking care of the business of being a good husband," she paused. He knew she was getting close. "But, you are on the phone jerking off to a stranger."

Izuku cared for Ochako. He wouldn't have married her if he didn't. However, he was a man of needs. Where she lacked in the department of sex, he craved it elsewhere. An affair was the last thing on his mind. He did his online pornography to sate his appetite. It wasn't enough. He told himself that one trip to the strip club was to sate his appetite. It wasn't enough. Cam girls, lapdances, and he were on the verge of arranging an escort.

In his mind, phone sex wasn't really cheating for he hasn't had sex with a woman other than Ochako. But this woman's voice was cutting it close.

Speaking of close, he felt his juices edging into his shaft. He used his other end to massage his testicles to expedite the flow.

"I can tell that you're close," said the woman. "Feel it rise to the surface?"

"Hmm," he grinned at the phone.

"As soon as you make your peak, say the name of the girl you are thinking about."

"What?"

"You don't know my name."

"Does it matter?"

"Call me by that name?"

The tension built. He sank his body into the couch. He was close to climax.

"I can hear you murmuring her name," said the woman. "Say it louder."

"..."

"Can't hear you."

"..."

"It's okay. It's just us. Call me by her name."

 _Knock knock knock_

There was a knock at the door. He paused, frustrated to know someone was interrupting their session. "Let me call you back." He hung up the phone and pulled up his pants. He rubbed his excrements on his pants as he opened the door.

"Izuku, hello."

He blushed when seeing the sights of Fuyumi. His best friend's sister. Also, the object of his affections.

Izuku lived across the hall from Shouto and Momo. Shouto's sister, Fuyumi, visited often whenever she was in town. During that time, Fuyumi gave him some strange feelings. Reasons around the time the phone calls started.

"Hey, Fuyumi! How are you? What are you doing here?" He peered forward. "Don't tell me Shouto is across the hall playing with your games again."

"No," she giggled. "I mean, how could he? I wanted to see if your power is back on."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't know? The power has been out for about an hour."

"No way," he said. "I was on the phone...with a client."

"You still have a house phone?"

"More for business reasons, but yeah."

"You must have a generator or a battery," she said while giggling. "Impossible though. Without electricity, there is no way you could have been on the phone."

He nervously scratched the back of his head. He went back inside the house to retrieve the cordless phone. He opened the back of the phone.

No sign of a battery being there.

"Izuku," said Fuyumi as she stood in the frame of his door. "Is everything okay?"

He turned around. "Yeah. I am okay. I was just on the phone with a client."

She pressed her hand to the door. "Either you were on your cell or you were probably sleeping. I say this because we are still out of power."

Izuku looked at his microwave in the kitchen. No lights were shown. He looked at his digital clock on the wall. The power was off.

"Izuku, are you okay?"

His heart was racing fast. He looked at her. "Hey, you wouldn't have the supe's number by any chance?"

* * *

He called the superintendent of the apartment complex on his cell phone. The superintendent answered on the third ring.

" _Afternoon, the superintendent speaking."_

" _Good afternoon, this is Izuku Midoriya from Apartment 404. I wanted to call to ask about the power."_

" _Oh! Afternoon, Mr. Midoriya. Yes, the power has been out for over an hour."_

" _Any reason behind it by the way?"_

" _It's very sketchy right now. Supposedly, a train derailed and knocked down a few power lines with it."_

" _That's terrible."_

" _It is. I have been told that there might some serious injuries. I heard a few deaths might be possible."_

" _Oh, my God!"_

" _Indeed. However, the power company is working on it, so everything should be up and running soon."_

" _Yes, sir. Listen! The reason why I was asking because I was on the phone talking with a client earlier. I was questioning it because I didn't know the power was out."_

" _Well, Mr. Midoriya. The wonderful thing about a cell phone is that…."_

" _No, I was on the cordless phone."_

" _Cordless phone?"_

" _Yes, sir."_

" _What a minute? You're not talking about the black cordless phone in the living room, aren't you?"_

" _Yes, sir. It came with the apartment."_

" _Oh, shit!"_

" _What's the matter?"_

" _Mr. Midoriya, I don't know how to explain this. But, that phone should have been under police evidence. I thought it was picked up"_

" _Police evidence?"_

" _You see, Mr. Midoriya. I never really explained myself about this situation. You see, the previous tenants were involved in an incident. And that phone was a strong participant in the incident."_

" _Explain, sir."_

" _About a year ago, the tenant before you were a newlywed couple. The husband was a lawyer and the wife was...you know a housewife. The couple was happy with their marriage until the husband became too involved in his cases. He became too involved that he was unable to be with his wife."_

" _I can relate."_

" _Well, the woman became involved in an affair with a man. She constantly talked on the phone with the man. They carried on this phone sex affair for quite some time. Sir, I am afraid it gets worse."_

" _Oh, God. What happened?"_

" _The woman approached me with the very phone you have in your hand."_

" _How do you know it's in my hand?"_

" _It's a hunch. Anyway, I have told her that the phone was used in a previous homicide after the wife caught her husband cheating over the phone."_

" _What happened then?"_

" _A few days later, the affair gets discovered by her husband and he murders her. The husband committed suicide while he was under police custody."_

" _Why are you telling me this?"_

" _That is why people don't come to rent that apartment."_

" _Why haven't you warned me?"_

" _I have. But, something about newlyweds that choose this apartment. It makes me wonder if fate is testing their loyalty."_

" _Oh, God. No, it can't be! It can't be!"_

" _Mr. Midoriya, who were you talking to?"_

Izuku turned off his cell phone.

The cordless phone started to ring.

He vibrated on his lap. He hesitated. His thoughts were on Ochako. Regret consumed his mind. _What have I gotten myself into?_

It rang. It continued ringing. No battery, no electricity. It stood alone. He swallowed sadness, regret, embarrassment, and most of all, shame.

"I'm sorry, Ochako," he said aloud as he picked up the phone.

 _I'm sorry, Ochako._

"Hello?"


End file.
